There's always a limit
by monokuku
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been going out for 6 months. But they haven't been on a single date yet. Sakura's patience has reached the limits and decides to move on. Sasuke only realized his mistake of 'taking things for granted' way later.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

This is my first fanfic. It was meant to be a oneshot, cause I thought maybe I should start with small steps. But it kind of became a twoshot, and hopefully will stay a twoshot. Please let me know of what you think of this story, and so I can know whether or not to continue writing this story.

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto

**There's always a limit**

'Hey Sasuke, let's have lunch together.'

'Ok.'

Sakura started humming a little tune as she pushed her desk in front of Sasuke's. She dug out her lunch box from her bag, and placed it on her desk. She took out her chopsticks and began eating. Sasuke did the same.

After a few seconds of silence, Sakura said between bites,

'Sasuke, when are we going to go on our first date?'

Sasuke continued to eat without looking up.

'We're not'.

Sakura froze for a split second before slamming her chopsticks down on the desk. She swallowed her food and glared at Sasuke.

'What do you mean we're not? We've been going out for 6 months now! But nothing happened! The only difference is, we walk home and eat lunch together…Where's the friggin progress?!' Sakura only realized she was near shouting when people started looking into the classroom from the passage.

Sasuke lowered his chopsticks.

'What are you being so loud about?'

'What, you ask..' Sakura hissed.

'Listen Sasuke, I'm human…with feelings. I can't wait around for you forever. Yes, I knew from the very beginning, the only reason you asked me out was to lessen the confessions from your fangirls. Nonetheless, I still felt thrilled you asked me.'

'So if you knew, and you felt thrilled, what more do you want?'

'What I want is a little bit of reciprocation!'

'That, I cannot provide.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm not interested.'

Sakura closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose as if trying to cure a headache. After a few seconds, she let out a sigh and faced Sasuke again.

'I shouldn't have been expecting some decent answer, how stupid of me.'

She smirked slightly.

Sasuke frowned and asked, 'What's funny?'

'You, Sasuke, this whole relationship. I'm sick of waiting. I may have grown out of the fangirl I used to be, but I still have a bit of her in me that is willing to help you in any possible way. So, starting from today, I will continue to pose as your girlfriend. I will have lunch with you during school. But when school ends, I will hang with my friends like I use to do. If people start questioning, we just think of an excuse but make it clear that we are still 'together.''

Sasuke smirked, 'What's the point? It's still the same thing.''

'The point, Sasuke, is to allow me to get over you. Ino will definitely take me out to meet her guy friends after school or something. If there is a guy that I like, then only will I finally wake up and realize, that there is more to this world than just 'Sasuke'.'

Sakura was breathing pretty heavily. It felt like a bit of the imaginary weight on her heart was lifted. Sakura looked into the emotionless eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, but could not read anything. Sakura, herself, gave nothing away. She wanted to backpedal so badly, but instead, held her position.

Sasuke looked into her emerald eyes.

_She has beautiful eyes, how did I only notice that now? Oh, wait; it's actually the first time I'm looking at her in careful details._

Sasuke's eyes roamed to her shoulders, down to her arms, then to her wrists, and her hands.

_Thin arms, slender wrists, and beautiful hands. She has quite a slim figure as well, if I recall correctly. And that hair…._

Sasuke shook himself mentally.

_Woah…What the hell was that…?_

Sasuke frowned slightly. Sakura, thinking the frown was directed at her demanded, 'What?'

Sasuke snapped out of his own reverie and looked back into her eyes. He was slightly taken aback by the intensity in them, but he didn't falter one bit physically. He sighed.

'Fine, do whatever you like.' And then he resumed his eating.

Sakura felt relief. She didn't break down by his very few hurtful words like she thought she would.

_Now this is called progress._ She thought smugly.

School ended and Sakura began packing her bags ready to leave.

'Hey Sakura, we're leaving.' Ino called by the door. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Wait! I'm going with you guys.' Sakura hurriedly stuffed her books into her bag and ran towards Ino and TenTen.

Ino and TenTen looked at each other uneasily.

'Where's Hinata?' asked Sakura.

'Oh, she said the teacher needed all the class presidents to fill out some forms. So she needs to stay behind for a few hours. She said we can go ahead without her.' said TenTen.

'Oh I see….Ok, let's go.'

'Uh, Sakura…?' this time it was Ino.

'I'll explain on the way home. Now let's go, I need cake.'

'Sasuke.'

'…..'

'Sasuke.'

Sasuke sighed. He lifted his head from his arms. He had been sleeping on his desk.

_Ah, I fell asleep again._

He looked up and saw Naruto sitting in the desk in front of him. He had a worried look.

'What Naruto? Can't you see I was sleeping?'

'Yeah, but school has ended.' Naruto pointed out. He didn't understand how a genius like Sasuke, can be so dense. Not that he is in any position to say so, he admitted to himself. But still….anyways..

'Sakura left.'

'Of course she'd leave, school ended remember?' Sasuke lowered his head back to his sleeping position.

'Sakura left without you. She never leaves without you. And you never leave without her.'

'Naruto, the only reason I went out with her, was to get rid of the all the confessional meetings I had to attend and reject. It gets tiresome you know. So I chose to use Sakura, and it worked.' Sasuke said without looking up.

'oh..ok…so you didn't develop any feelings whatsoever in these six months you've been together with her?' Naruto asked inquisitively.

'No.'

'Ok…. Anyways, I've got to go, I've got a soccer meeting now. By the way, since you slept through history, I don't think you heard that we're writing a history test next week. So you should get the notes you missed today.'

'Yeah, whatever.' Sasuke sat up and leaned back on his chair. 'Hey Sakura, burrow me your bo- '. Sasuke stopped mid sentence when he saw the empty seat to his right.

Naruto tutted, 'Yeh, no feelings right? By the way, the history test was a lie. I said it just to prove you wrong about the feelings. You honestly think that I would remember a history test?'

'Shut up dobe.' Sasuke glared at him. 'I said it out of habit.'

Naruto stared at him like he was crazy. 'You're so damn stubborn Sasuke.'

'What you mean?'

Naruto sighed and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. 'My little Sasuke is still too pure and innocent to understand.' Then Naruto started to make vomiting impersonations.

Sasuke picked up the eraser on his desk, and through it with full force at Naruto.

'OW!' Naruto rubbed his head where the rubber hit him. 'Damnit Sasuke teme!!It was a joke!'

'Hey Naruto!' Kiba called from the door. 'Hurry up and get your sorry ass to the meeting, we want to go home already.'

Naruto looked at Sasuke reluctantly, 'I'll get you back some other day.' And then ran off with Kiba.

As soon as Naruto left, Maya and Saki ran up to Sasuke's desk.

'Ne, Sasuke, have you and Sakura finally broken up? I mean she left with out so much as a good bye. She has no manners; she wasn't fit for you anyways. So, Sasuke, let's-'

'Can you guys please move? I can't get out of my desk.'

'Oh, yeah, right.' Maya and Saki moved back. 'Ok, let's-'

'We haven't broken up. We both just have some prior engagements today.' With that, Sasuke threw his bag over his shoulder and left.

Saki stared at Sasuke's back as he left. After he was out of the class room, Saki turned towards Maya and said, 'I think he's in denial.'

'Denial?! Over a brat like her?!' Maya hissed.

'Well, judging by his body posture, gestures, and attitude, he looked kind of pissed when he said that they haven't broken up. And plus, actually, Sakura is really matu-'

Saki was abruptly cut off when her cheeks were squeezed together rather vigorously by Maya's hand, causing her lips to pout out like a gaping fish.

'Saki, shut it. You're not some kind of psychiatrist.' The look in Maya's eyes intimidated Saki. So Saki just nodded and stayed silent.

Sasuke strolled down the street on his way home. It was really quiet. There were no passing cars, and all he could hear was the wind rustling the leaves on the trees.

'_Ne, Sasuke'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Do you like sweet things?'_

'_It's ok I suppose.'_

'_I learnt how to bake brownies recently, do you wanna try some?'_

_Sasuke shrugged._

'_If you want just say so.'_

'…_.'_

'_Fine, I take that as a no. When I learn how to bake brownies, then I'll offer you again.'_

'_I thought you just said you learnt how to bake brownies?'_

'_Yeah, I learnt how to bake it and all…it doesn't necessarily mean it CAME OUT as brownies…It makes good biscuit snacks though…'_

_They carried on walking in silence. After a few minutes._

'_Ne, Sasuke…'_

Thinking back, he felt that a walk home with a certain voice was actually more soothing than the sounds of the wind.

'Wow Sakura, that's deep..' said TenTen.

'Don't worry Sakura,' Ino slurped on her milkshake. 'I'll introduce all the guys I know to you.'

'Yeah, I thought you would.' Sakura smiled.

'All the guys except one.' TenTen muttered teasingly from the sidelines.

'Shut up TenTen.' Ino pulled a tongue at TenTen, but blushed.

Sakura laughed. 'It's funny how you don't blush when flirting with other guys, but when the name Shikamaru is mentioned, you go red.'

'It's called youthful love.' Ino swished her hair back as if she just said something intelligent.

Both TenTen and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Ino caught their looks and went back to drinking her milkshake while muttering, 'I was just trying to sound wise.'

TenTen patted her head, 'Maybe you should just stick to what you're good at, hm?' TenTen smiled an angelic smiled while Ino glared.

Sakura sighed. 'TenTen.'

'Hai?' TenTen looked at Sakura still smiling.

'I would move your hand if I was you.'

'Why?' TenTen tilted her head.

*Bite*

_*few seconds of realization*_

'OW! YOU BIT ME YOU BITCH!'

'DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD!'

'Guys, please refrain from breaking anything and try and keep it down, we're in a café.'

Sasuke was at home watching T.V.

'Sasuke.'

'What, Itachi?' Sasuke didn't move from his position.

'We're out of rice.' Itachi emerged from the kitchen in a suit with a can beer in his hand.

'So?'

'Go buy more.'

'No, I just got home. I don't feel like moving.'

'Then you'll have no rice for lunch tomorrow.'

'What about supper and breakfast?'

'I'm attending a business meeting now. After the meeting, I'll buy take away for supper. Breakfast, will be apple.'

'Che.'

'Ok fine, with cereal or something. My point is, if you don't buy the rice, you won't have lunch.'

'I'll buy the rice on my way home from school tomorrow.'

'Ok good, well I'm off. I'll be back at round about 8 tonight. Give mom and dad a call for me.'

'Fine.'

'Bye Sasuke.'

'Bye.'

The door closed behind Itachi. Sasuke took out his cellphone. He looked at the time.

_It's nearly 5. Sakura should be home now. I'm sure she won't mind if I ask her to prepare one extra lunchbox. _

He started dialing Sakura's number.

_Ring Ring, Ring Ring, Ring Ring._

_Ring Ri – _'Hello?'

'……'

'Hello?' _A male's voice. He sounds too young to be her dad. The voice sounds as if he's gone through puberty though…therefore, a TEENAGE male._

A flashback of his and Sakura's conversation popped up.

'_Ino will definitely take me out to meet her guy friends after school or something. If there is a guy that I like, then only will I finally wake up and realize, that there is more to this world than just 'Sasuke'_

Sasuke snapped his phone shut. He looked at his phone for a few minutes. Then he put his phone back in his pocket and continued watching T.V.

If someone is to look carefully, they could probably see the red murderous aura surrounding the oh-so-calm Sasuke.

_A/N : ok I know this kind of dragged…but I really couldn't help it..but please review! And not too harsh please:P I'll most likely change it as time goes by…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

'……'

'….uh..Sasuke..' Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. They were in the middle of a history lesson, but she couldn't concentrate.

'What?' Sasuke asked with disinterest in his voice.

'You're staring at me, and it's rather disturbing.'

Sasuke opened his mouth and then closed it again. He turned to face the teacher, but he didn't make any attempts of making notes.

'Is there something you want to say?' Sakura asked uncertainly.

'No.'

_Yes! Who the hell was it on phone?!_

Sakura shrugged and returned to making notes. Now that Sasuke stopped sending her deathly glares, she could concentrate.

Whereas Sasuke is still unable to pay any attention to the lesson. He wanted to ask Sakura about the guy, and yet he doesn't want to seem to pry. Uchiha's and their stupid pride…

Lunch time came and Sakura pushed her desk to Sasuke as usual. She placed her lunch on the table and was prepared to eat when she realized Sasuke's desk was empty.

'Where's your lunch?'

'Ran out of rice.' Sasuke shrugged.

'Oh, we can sha- ' Sakura was cut off when Ino appeared at the door. 'Sakura! Come here quickly.'

'Ok, I'll be right back.' Sakura said to Sasuke.

'Hm.'

He leaned back on his chair, staring at Sakura's lunchbox. He was deciding whether or not to eat it. He was hungry; his breakfast really was just an apple, because they didn't realize that the cereal was expired until that morning. He took out his wallet and counted his money, _yeah it was enough to buy lunch_, he thought. Sasuke decided not to eat Sakura's lunch as it was pretty small, and he'll probably devour the whole thing. He got of and headed for the door, he stopped in his tracks when he heard Sakura's voice.

'Omigosh! Are serious? Thank you so much!'

_It seemed like she was talking on the phone with someone. _Sasuke thought. He didn't know why, but for some reason, he couldn't take the step to go out the door. So instead, he stood still, listening.

'Yes! When can we meet? And where? Let it be asap please!'

_Why is she so eager to meet this person? It better not be a guy_, Sasuke couldn't help thinking.

There was a pause as Sakura listened, and Sasuke as well.

'After school? Perfect! I'll see you then Takashi, thanks again! Cheers.' Sakura hung up.

_Takashi? That's a guy's name right? _Sasuke pondered, and then, _that __is__ guy's name damnit!_ Sasuke was so surprised at the sudden rage he felt, that he didn't even notice Sakura walk into him. He only came to when Sakura spoke.

'Geez! Sasuke! You scared me! What are you doing anyway?' Sakura rubbed her nose, where she had bumped it.

'I wanted to go get myself lunch from the cafeteria.'

'Oh, I said you can share with- .' Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence again.

'No!' Sasuke said rather fiercely. He regretted it immediately. Then more calmly he said, 'It's fine, I'll buy lunch. Your lunch is too small for 2 people.'

Sakura nodded mutely. She was taken aback by Sasuke's sudden outburst, so she didn't know how to react. Only when Sasuke brushed past her, then did she begin to move again. She went back to her seat and began eating.

After a few minutes, Sasuke returned with a few sandwiches and a can of cool drink. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Sakura reached for her water bottle and said, 'Sasuke, is it ok if I walk home with today?'

Sasuke shrugged, 'Ya.' And then a 'Why?'.

'Because I'm meeting a friend after school today, and the place we agreed to meet on is on your way home.'

Sasuke's hand tightened around his can. He used all the energy he could muster to prevent himself from squeezing the can into a pulp. He nodded, because he did not trust himself to speak.

After school, Sasuke and Sakura headed home together. Sakura chatted to Sasuke like she usually does. Sasuke didn't pay attention. He just wanted to hear about this Takashi dude. But Sakura was talking about everything else but Takashi. After a while, Sakura stopped a bus stop. Sensing that Sakura stopped, Sasuke stopped as well.

'My friend is meeting me here. Thanks for accompanying me, see you tomorrow.' Sakura said cheerfully and waved.

'Bye.' Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets and walked on. He turned a corner and stopped there. He leaned against a wall and waited. Not long after, Sasuke heard a bus approach. Ever-so-slightly, Sakura peered around the corner. He saw the bus stop, and a herd of students from other schools load off. A tall, browned haired boy in a checked uniform got off. He looked around, and when he spotted Sakura, he grinned. And Sakura grinned back.

Sasuke felt his fingers clench into a tight fist. _Stupid Sakura, what is she getting so happy about? And damn that Takashi bastard, why couldn't he be short and ugly._

Sasuke could tell he was acting like a stalker by watching them from a distance like that, but he honestly couldn't care. He saw them talk _happily_, and then Sakura began jumping up and down with excitement, and then she hugged him!

_How can she hug him in broad daylight like this?! With so many people walking past them?!_

Sasuke turned sharply in the direction of his way home. He practically power walks as thinks through all the emotions he felt. He felt stupid and dense. He slows down to normal walking pace as he nears his house. But that time, he was thinking, _Haruno Sakura….you suck.' _He thought that he was immune to emotions, but whenever he thinks about Sakura, mixed feelings passed through him. It took him 6 months to realize his feelings. He saw the neighbor's dog looking at him. He felt that even the dog was mocking and laughing at his own stupidity. _Damnit Sakura._ Sasuke does not want to admit that it was his own fault, and so therefore, he blames Sakura mentally. _Childish, I know. But when was romance ever mature?_

The next day, Sasuke was late for school, this was very unusual. A murmur ran through the classroom. Sasuke apologized for being late and sat down. Sakura caught his eyes and gasped, 'Sasuke! What happened to you? Your eyes are red, and you've got major bags under them.'

'Nothing. Couldn't sleep, that's all. Wake me up at break time.' Sasuke put his head on the desk, and began to sleep. Sasuke didn't lie; he really couldn't sleep a wink that night. He spent the whole night thinking of how he was going to convey his feelings to Sakura. He wished Sakura would just be able to know his feelings without him having to say anything. But then he thought about Takashi, and he knew he had to do something, fast!

By the time it was lunch time, Sasuke had devised a plan in his mind. The class will be empty, because everybody will be at the cafeteria, and so they'll be alone. Then, he'll _casually_ apologize for being an asshole (ok, maybe he won't say that, he's not the type to degrade himself in any case), he'll tell her _casually_ that he likes her, and she'll forgive him, and they'll get "back" together. Realistically, Sasuke knew it wouldn't go exactly the way he wanted it, but that was the result he hoped for.

Sakura pushed her desk in front of Sasuke's, and began to dig in her bag. Sasuke opened his mouth slowly; he could feel the blood pounding in his ears. He didn't realize the fear of rejection was this…..fearful. He was afraid Sakura could even hear his own heartbeat.

'Sakura.' Sasuke said evenly.

'Hm?' Sakura replied without looking up.

'Sakura, look at me.' Sasuke demanded.

Sakura drew out her lunchbox and placed it on her desk. She settled her things before looking directly into Sasuke's eyes. 'Ya? You were saying?'

Sasuke drew in a deep breadth, 'Sakura- ' he began.

"_Iena itami kanashimi kizu tsuita kimi mo~ "_

Sakura's phone's ring tone played out loud and clear. Sasuke cursed in his head.

'Sorry Sasuke, let me just get this call quickly.' Sakura flipped open her phone and answered it.

'Hello?...Oh hey! Takashi! What's up?'.

Sasuke's head snapped up so fast that he actually experienced a whiplash. He watched and studied Sakura's facial expression.

'Hm..I don't know, I'll go have a look now.' Sakura began standing up. She mouthed an, 'Ill be right back' to Sasuke. She began walking towards the door still talking on the phone. Her sentence was broken off when her phone was removed from her hands and snapped shut. 'Hey, what are you dong? ' she saw Sasuke with her phone in his right hand. She couldn't ask anything else, because to hands turned her head to face the front rather forcefully. Then Sasuke's arms curled around her shoulders from behind in a rather possessive manner. His head rested next to hers, she could feel his breadth tickle her ears as he spoke.

'I'm going to speak like this because it's easier.' Sasuke said softly. Sakura didn't say anything, so Sasuke took it as his cue to continue.

'I'm sorry for being an asshole all this time.' _Crap, he just degraded himself. _'I've been thinking a lot these past two days, and I've come to realize, I do care about you. I was just too full of self pride to realize it….for 6 months.' He added in reluctantly. 'Sakura…I love you.' So much for casually, each word of the last sentence dripped with sincerity. It was alien to his own ears. Sakura was still for few seconds, and Sasuke began to worry. But his worries were completely obliterated when Sakura turned around and hugged him back. Sasuke could feel her smile on his chest.

'I love you too, Uchiha Sasuke.'

Sasuke hugged back tighter, and said, 'Don't you have something else to say?'

'What you mean?'

Sasuke hestitated, 'The Takashi guy, aren't you seeing him?'

Sakura blinked up at him and began to laugh.

'Stop laughing.' Sasuke demanded, still not letting go of Sakura

'Ah, ok ok.' Sakura caught her breath. 'No, I'm not seeing him or anything. It's just that he was a waiter at this café me, Ino and TenTen went to the other day. What happened was, Ino and TenTen got into a fight, and we were kicked out for disturbing the other customers. I left my phone there in the chaos of getting ushered out. Takashi kept my phone for me. Ino had called my phone, but instead she reached him. So yesterday, Ino used her phone to call my phone, which reached him, and she told me to go talk to him. That's when we agreed to meet up at the bus stop, and he returned my phone to me. I was so happy, because I honestly can't afford another the phone at the moment.' Sakura grinned up at Sasuke. 'Oh, and he's in a band, so he wants as many people to support his concert this weekend as possible. Just now he told me to go check whether or not I received a ticket in my locker. He got some people to distribute it at our school.' Sakura laughed again. 'That's the whole story, Sasuke.'

Sasuke sighed with relief. He couldn't believe how insecure he felt without Sakura at his side. He kissed Sakura's head and rested his chin on her head.

'You're mine.' He said rather smugly.

Sakura laughed. 'I thought the day that I get to see a cheesy and jealous Sasuke would be the day that Naruto's passion for ramen is passed on to something else or something. Which is impossible, might I add.'

Naruto came storming in with a huge grin on his face. 'Sasuke! Sakura! Guess what?! I'm going out with Hinata!'

'….or not.' Sakura smiled and Sasuke smirked. And they both congratulated Naruto.


End file.
